Dead on Arrival
by RWBYGuy2015
Summary: The USG BEACON has been sent to investigate the sudden communications break with the USG ISHIMURA. Upon arrival the teams notice not all is as it seems on the seemingly abandoned ship. Will they survive what is to come?


**Wow...my first ever cross over. Well I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

" _This is Captain Ruby Rose of the USG BEACON please respond."_ Static filled the airwaves of the comstation.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Ruby thought of her next course of action. Normally she would never send a team to check out another ship, especially if there was no communication. For all she knew, they're having a mutiny and her workers would be seen as enemies.

Making her way back to the helm she looked out at the rest of the Bridge staff. Most of them were now looking to her for the next course of action. Pushing a button on the screen in front of her she activated the P.A system, "Sergeant Xiao Long, please gather your team and report to the bridge."

Disconnecting, Ruby sat down in her chair. This was just supposed to be a routine mission. Go in, secure the vessel, make the repairs, and then head back to the home ship. No matter how much she wanted to, she could not shake the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The door to the bridge opened and in stepped an rather tall and gifted blonde.

Earning a few jealous glares from the females, Yang Xiao Long walked over to the Captain's chair. "What's going on?" She inquired leaning on the chair with her arm, "you've never had me bring my entire team here before."

Leaning back in her chair Ruby rubbed her temples and said, "We can't establish communication with the USG ISHIMURA."

"Is it completely dark?" Yang asked, she looked out the bay windows at the giant planet cracker. "Normally the backup power generator should have kicked in to at least allow communication and basic functions."

A flicker of light coming from a window on the seemingly abandoned ship caught everyone's eye. No one said a thing as they watched the small light flicker in and out.

"It could just be faulty wiring, people." Ruby's voice broke the silence, "now, back to business." Pulling up a layout of the ship Ruby zoomed in on the docking bay. "There may be an open dock for you to land a small pod, but from there you will have to find a way to get the door closed before you run out of air."

"What are we to do upon entry to the ship?" One of Yang's team members asked from behind her. "From what it sounds like, it seems the ship is a lost cause."

"Well, Ms. Belladonna, I can assure you that I would not be sending you on a mission that is pointless." Ruby focused her attention on Yang's second in command. "For now, I want you all to search for any survivors and those who need help. If we are able to repair the ship enough to get it into orbit, so be it."

"This is ludacris, I hope you know that." The resident _Ice Queen_ started, crossing her arms. "we are not equipped to deal with the extent of the damage seen."

"Weiss, now is not the time to question her." Yang growled through gritted teeth. Although, she may be lower rank than Ruby, she is still her older sister. "We do as we are told. Nothing more, nothing less."

Weiss straightened her back ramrod stiff and snapped a salute, "Yes, ma'am."

"Yang, I don't want you going out there with just your team." Ruby said looking her sister in the eye. Despite only being in her early 20's, her work has taken its toll on her. Bags have formed under her eyes from sleep deprivation. Her glowing skin now covered in a multitude of scars- each one holding its own story and pain.

"I will gather Juniper squad as well to go with us." The blonde said giving her sister a calming smile. "I am sure they are bored of sitting on their asses all day anyways."

"That they would, please be careful, Yang." Ruby closed down the map and sat back down as Yang gave her a salute. Looking over at Weiss, she gave her a small nod as she watched her salute as well before leaving. Smiling to herself, she made a mental note to speak to meet with her again when she returns.

* * *

"Pyrrha gather the rest of your team and meet me in the main hall in five minutes." Yang called over her radio. Turning around, she faced her team. "Alright, everyone, as we saw a moment ago, this mission has a high chance of going FUBAR. I don't like it, and I am sure as hell none of you do either."

Looking out at her team she read their thoughts behind masked expressions. She did not like this one bit, but they all had a job to do. Attempting to break the silence that had overcome the room Yang sighed, "You are all free to ask me any questions while Pyrrha is on the way here."

"What happens if we run into anyone hostile?" Thistle, the youngest team member asked. "I-I've never shot someone before."

"And you will not have to, hopefully." Yang stretched her arms behind her back. "If we are met with hostility, try to counter it in a non violent manner. Should they proceed to attack, you have authorization to neutralize the threat."

Feeling a pat on her back Thistle looked over to see Blake giving her a warm smile. "You are just going to have to trust us alright."

Giving her a nod, Thistle turned her attention back to her team leader. Yang had her attention drawn to the door as the sound of the lock clicking grabbed all of their attention. Walking in was Second Lieutenant, Pyrrha Nikos, followed by her team; Sergeant Jaune Arc, Corporal Nora Valkyrie and First Sergeant, Lie Ren.

"I hope we didn't miss too much." Pyrrha joked to Yang as she took her place next to her. "I know how much you like to do your heroic speeches."

Lightly punching Pyrrha on the shoulder, Yang grinned. "So, as I was saying a moment ago. This mission has a high chance of going sideways, and fast. Rules of engagement are to not fire unless it is your only option." Glancing at the two teams sitting in front of her she took a moment to inspect each one of their faces. For all she knew this may be the last time she sees any of them alive ever again.

"Our job is to go in and inspect what is happening on the ship and report any and all damages we see. We need to make sure it is safe enough for our engineers to go in and get the ship running again." Yang pulled up a hologram of the ship in front of everyone. "This is our entry point right here." She said as she zoomed in on the one open docking bay on the ship. "From there, we will have to reestablish the gravity and air lock. We won't have much time, so I want Ren and Blake on that as soon as we have boots down."

"Copy that." Blake said opening her inventory pad, "I should have the right tools ready before we part."

Clapping her hands together, Pyrrha smiled at all of them. "Let's just make sure we all make it back in one piece."

* * *

The loud speakers boomed over head as the squads gathered in the docking bay. Each one of their faces stoic as they prepared to embark to the seemingly abandoned ship. After checking all their gear they loaded up and waited for the authorization to launch.

A green light soon appeared overhead in the cockpit of the ship. "Alright people it's showtime!" Yang yelled to the squads behind her.

The ship rattled as the engines roared to life propelling the ship forward and off the platform. Everyone holding on as it left the protective barrier and gravity shield surrounding the ship. Once stabilized Yang got up and headed to the back. Stretching her arms she grunted as she let out a sigh.

"Alright everyone we have around 10 minutes until we reach the ISHIMURA." Yang explained sitting down next to Weiss. "If all goes well we will be back after only a couple hours."

"How are we certain nothing is going to happen?" Thistle asked gripping the edge of her seat a little tighter. " I mean we know nothing about what is happening on board."

"Nothing is going to happen to any of you." Yang smiled to everyone, looking at Thistle lastly. "not on my watch."

" _Approaching destination in 5 minutes."_ The speaker over head sounded as the ship rattled. Entering the Planet Crackers gravitational pull the ship lurched forward. Yang rushed to the controls to steady the vessel to avoid an impact. Maneuvering the ship between the outer beams of the ISHIMURA, Yang leveled them with the open docking bay.

"Prepare for landing." She yelled over her shoulder as everyone braced themselves.

Pulling in Yang set the ship down with a thud on the bay floor as she scanned around her. The first thing she noticed was what appeared to be a crashed safety pod. That is something that definitely needs to be checked. Activating the magnetic holdings and disengaging the lock to the door Yang gathered her gear.

"Alright we've landed, Blake I want you to immediately head over to the nearest panel and get that Air lock engaged so we do not suffocate." she said while glancing over to Weiss. "and I want you to work on getting the gravity restored."

Reaching up Yang opened the door. As soon as it lifted all the air was sucked out of their ship. Quickly moving Yang left the entrance and posted herself looking at the main entrance to the bay. While the noise will have been dampened by the vacuum of space they sure as hell shook the place enough. Weiss and Blake following just behind her made their way as fast as they could over to the control panel.

"Alright let's see what we are dealing with." Blake said to herself as she pulled out her pad. Soon after plugging it in she was finally able to bypass the security system that had been activated. The bay doors soon lurched and proceeded to close. Moving out of the way she allowed Weiss some room to begin her work.

"Yang this is Weiss." She said into her coms as she stared at her screen. "We have a bit of a problem. I am unable to access the gravity field from here. I need to get to the bridge and override the main system."

" _Shit! Alright well do what you can from here and lets get inside."_ Yang's' voice came over her head piece.

Turning back to the screen in front of her Weiss managed to bypass the security lock opening a few of the doors closed from here to the bridge. Giving Yang a thumbs up she unhooks her pad and taps Blake on the shoulder signaling her to go.

Yang motions for the rest of the team to move to the doors. Stacking up outside the door Yang pulled out her pistol. Giving the signal to Pyrrha she opened the door and the team entered the ship.

The entry hall was dim with trash strewn about. Suitcases and clothing lain everywhere. People were trying to get off and fast. Moving further into the room Yang noticed that the door to the Tram station was still locked.

"Weiss we are going to need access to the Trams to reach the bridge." she said as she tapped on the doors lock.

"I know, but right now I need an actual computer to access anything further. If my data is correct there should be a terminal on the other side of this door." The snow princess said opening the door to the receiving area.

* * *

"Jesus Christ." Was all Yang could say to herself as they entered the room. Dried pools of blood were all over the floor. Blood smeared the glass and walls around them. Whatever happened in here it was definitely a massacre.

"Alright I want everyone on guard from this point on. Whatever is going on here it is not good." Yang yelled to the group. "Weiss, Blake there is the terminal on the other side of that glass. Go see if you can get the Trams working again."

The black and white duo proceeded over to the terminal while the rest of the team investigated the area. Each member closely observing the blood smears and items.

"Lieutenant I think I found something." Thistle called out as she moved some suitcases. On the floor leading up to the ceiling was one long scratch mark in the metal. "Whatever made this could not be human."

"Remember Thistle this is a mining ship." Pyrrha called out as she moved to inspect the scratch as well. "They have access to some pretty powerful machinery here."

"Still this is not something that looks to be made from a drill." the young girl mumbled.

" _Blake, Weiss have you gained access yet to the terminal."_ Yang asked over her headset.

A tap on the glass behind her caused her to turn around and look at them. Up on the screen as a layout of the ship. Multiple glowing red lights dotted the screen.

"That's a lot of damage." Yang whispered. "Alright well let's get to it."

Before any of them could move the power shut down and an emergency light came on over head. Readying their guns the members waited to see what was going to happen. Everything remained silent as they remained on alert.

"It's just the security system malfunctioning people don't worry." Yang called out lowering her weapon. A collective sigh following as the rest did the same.

A bump overhead caused Thistle to jump and aim her weapon at the ceiling. "I don't think we are alone." she said worriedly.

Before anyone could answer a figure broke through the ceiling and landed on the floor behind Pyrrha. Everyone jumped and aimed their weapons at the figure on the floor.

"Sir, or Madam, we are from the USG BEACON. Please put your hands on your head until further instructed." Yang yelled as the others backed up and positioned themselves like they were trained to do so.

Pyrrha quickly turned around, pulling out her weapon and aimed it as well. Slowly, she watched as the body stood up. Eyes widened in horror as she stared at what appeared to be limbs grown from its back. Blades protruding from the hands glistened with blood. The creature looked to Pyrrha as she froze with fear. The glowing green eyes locking her in place.

Before a single shot could be fired the figure swung one of its arms. The blade pierced Pyrrha's chest causing the rest to look on in horror. Sticking to the end of the blade was her heart, still beating its last few pumps before stopping. Quickly using its other arm it slashed her body gutting her as her intestine fell to the floor in a bloody heap.

The slash caused her body to twitch and as it did the other arm pushed down. Slicing off her arm at the shoulder in one sweep. Blood poured from her shoulder, Thistles face and body was now covered with her friends blood.

Pyrrha was totally helpless to do anything as she felt her life draining from her every second. Her body began to grow numb with loss of blood and her breaths became labored with the absent beat of her heart. Pain soon died down to a mere warmth which enshrouded her entire body. Soon her senses began to die out; her hearing registering only ringing, her smell only picking up the subtle scent of copper from her blood, the world around her blurring out as her eyes gazed at nothing. Gasps for air became forfeits of breath as her mouth fell agape, letting go her final breath of oxygen as her body and mind finally gave out. Without a second more to linger, her muscles ceased to tense and her body fell, supported only by the stinger that pierced her chest- death finally claimed her life.

"Open fire!" Yang yelled as she pulled the trigger of her pistol. The small room erupted into fire and smoke as each member unloaded their clips at the creature.

Flinching, it let out a screech before jumping back up into the ceiling vent it fell from.

"What the hell was that thing?" Nora yelled after it left. "We did not sign up for something like this."

"We need to contact the main ship, now." Ren said as he holstered his weapon. "Whatever is going on here is not something we are equipped for."

"Would everyone just shut up for a moment!" Yang snapped. " Blake, Weiss, are you able to establish a com link to the BEACON from there?"

" _That's going to be a no go Yang,"_ Weiss called over the radio, " _Everything is busted, I can attempt to do it from the bridge as well but someone is going to have to get the backup generators running before that happens."_

Yang sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. They are stuck on a ship with a creature that can slaughter them in an instant. All they can do now is hope they can get the coms reestablished and get the hell out of here.

"Alright everyone pack up, check your ammo and let's head out." she said as she loaded a fresh magazine.

"What the hell do you mean head out?" Thistle yelled. "You just saw a creature or something kill Pyrrha like it was nothing!"

Walking over to Thistle, Yang slapped her while glaring at her. "I know what I saw!"

Turning to face everyone she took a deep breath. "Pyrrha was my best friend and my right hand. If you think you are the only one scared right now...you are wrong."

Thistle swallowed the lump in her throat as she listened to Yang. "We need to keep moving if we do not want to end up dead like her. I mourn for her death, but you can bet I am going to get my revenge on that thing."

Hearing no arguments against her, Yang gave Weiss and Blake a salute as they attempted to rendezvous with them. As the door opened she turned around and looked at what used to be her best friend. Hatred now a raging fire inside her as she cursed whatever it was that killed her. As she left the room and the door closed she knew there was no turning back.


End file.
